


People

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [31]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Accelerator wasn't supposed to defeat them. He was supposed to kill them, or none of this would actually work.
Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240082
Kudos: 1





	People

They weren't people, they'd told him over and over. They were windup dolls. They didn't live.

Accelerator wasn't supposed to defeat them. He was supposed to kill them, or none of this would actually work.

It made him be creative. He had to find something to enjoy in all this, solving a problem differently, in a new way, with a new application of his power. He hurt people who deserved it to find some taste for the damage he was going to inflict, leaned into the adrenaline rush each time.

He spoke to them before each experiment, tested the theory again, and time and again, they failed to respond because they _weren't_ people.

So this wasn't cold-blooded murder.


End file.
